How I feel about you
by BlueblazeHeart
Summary: A bunch of one shots of aaml. Possible other shippings in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Misty?"

The orange haired girl looked up, expecting another challenger, but what she saw almost made her fall in the pool.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" Misty exclaimed.

"Well, I'm back home for two weeks, so I figured I'd come see you." Ash said, blushing.

"Ash! You should be out training or something, not here with me!"

Misty knew, that with Ash being so close to becoming the Pokémon master, he needed every minute he could spare to be spent training.

"Um, well, there was something I wanted to ask you" he said nervously.

"What is it?"

"Uh, Misty Waterflower, will you go on a date with me?" By now Ash was blushing furiously.

A date. With Ash. The boy she had traveled with so long ago. The first boy who respected her. The one she had thought was cute from the day she fished him out of the river, then sworn not to fall in love with him, but she did anyway.

There was no doubt he was different now. Different in a good way. He had more maturity. He had also apparently had a growth spurt, so there was no longer the awkwardness of Misty being taller. She also noticed that he even made an attempt to keep his messy raven black hair down. Now that was not something he did for just anyone. So finally she said something she had hoped she would have to say since she realized she loved him

"Yes Ash, I think I will go on a date with you"

**A/N: This is the first in a series of one-shots about Ash and Misty. Hope you like it.**


	2. Beach

"Ash, where are we going?" Misty queried.

"You'll see soon enough." Ash answered.

Misty folded her arms and sat back against the seat of the car. There was no way she could get the stubborn Pokémon master to tell her now, so she decided just to be patient.

"Okay Mist, we're almost there."

The Cerulean City Gym Leader looked up and saw the beautiful Undella Bay. They were on vacation in Unova because ash had just had his final battle to become the master, and decided to take some time off. Misty knew that the landscape of Unova was very diverse, with deserts and forests and mountains and swamps, but she had no idea that there was a beach!

Ash had already reserved a condo so they went inside to change into bathing suits. Ash was wearing his usual swim trunks, and looked quite casual. Now Misty looked as if she were ready for a ball, if she was not in swim clothes. She was wearing a lighter yellow one piece that had cerulean iridescent waves. Her hair was down and it looked like the radiance of the sun was flowing in a waterfall down Misty's back.

Diving into the water with great elegance, Ash was stuck on the beach, staring at her with a mild blush. Misty called to him.

"Hey, Ash! You gonna come in, or what?" Misty called.

"Uh, yeah, coming!" ash hollered as he raced down the beach into the water. They both dove under the water simultaneously, the water teeming with life. Schools of Basculin and Fineon swam by, accompanied by the occasional Wailord or Milotic, and Ash was positive he saw a Kyogre. One thing both of them saw, and gave them great joy, was the male and female Luvdics swimming around us. Taking in the beautiful scene, we forgot all about having to come up for air, and had to rush for the top.

Misty looked at Ash. The sun glinted off his raven hair. She was startled when water splashed in her face.

"Hey!" Misty yelped.

Ash dove under water to escape Misty's retaliation. She dove after him. For a moment they held each other under water, the sun shining through the water. _This is perfect_, Ash thought, as they relaxed the day away.

"Hey, Misty. We've been here for two hours now. Don't you think it's time to go back?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, we can come here tomorrow."

They walked into the room and Misty saw it in the light for the first time.

"Ash! Take a look at this room!" Misty shouted.

"What, is something wrong with it?"

"No, just look at what's in it, or what's _not_ in it."

That was when Ash realized _ that there was only one bed._

"Er, _this_ is going to be an awkward night."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter. Please review.**

"Taxi!" Ash hollered, into the streets of Hearthome city. Misty and Ash had just watched Pokémon in Love, a movie Ash had been in when he traveled in Unova. They needed a taxi to get back to their hotel. Finally, a taxi appeared.

"Okay, get in." said the taxi driver, with blue hair. "Where to?" he asked.

"The Karlton-Ritz Hotel on Wish street" Ash replied, somewhat intimidated by the drivers brusqueness.

"Okay, we'll get you there _Rocket_ fast."

The taxi sped along, well, as fast as a taxi can go in a city during rush hour. The driver went right _past_ Wish Street, while Ash and Misty did not notice, as they were busy.

"Mist?"

"What?"

"You look beautiful."

"Ash, you know, flattery will get you nowhere."

"No! I'm serious! Your eyes _perfectly _match the dress, and your hair is gorgeous."

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, until they broke away because they needed to breathe.

"Okay, I take that back, flattery will get you anything you want." Misty cooed.

They were jolted from their gazing when the taxi came to a skidding stop on the wet ground. Ash instantly went on offense.

"Driver, what is going on? Why did we stop?" Ash was tense; something didn't seem right about the driver.

"Hehehehe, prepare for trouble!" said a magenta haired woman, who came _out from under the seat!_

"And Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Team Rocket, Blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Ugh! Team Rocket! What are you guys doing here; you're ruining my date with Misty!" Ash angrily hollered.

"If you want Pikachu, he's not here, so go away!" Misty added.

"Pikachu's not here? What! I thought you twerp took him everywhere?"

"Well not on dates, you idiots!"

"Jessie, remember da plan! Let's get on with it!" Meowth cried.

"Right Meowth", James said, "Engaging aura proof cage!"

"Aura! What's that?" Misty asked, confused.

"Ah, it some sort of special power that I can use when I have Sir Aarons gloves on."

"Yeah, and we stole da gloves from dat castle" Meowth challenged.

"What! How could you?" Ash yelled. Meowth just snickered. The cage slammed down on Ash, and he was trapped.

"Ash! Oh my gosh!" Misty cried with disbelief as yet another cage fell on top of her. Jessie reached through the bars of Ash's cage and handed him the Aaron's gloves. _I wonder if I could use these to get out?_ Ash wondered. He put the gloves on and Misty saw what he was thinking.

"Ash! Didn't you hear them? It an Aura _proof_ cage!" Misty said.

"Oh, yeah. Right. I knew that!" Ash laughed nervously, wondering how to get out.

"Now let's take you to the Team Rocket Base! This is the perfect plan to bring Pikachu right into out arms." James said.

"What? We're just bait so you can get Pikachu?" Ash cried angrily.

"Yup, and that's the plan." Meowth said.

"I hate you." Ash said.

Ignoring the twerps, the Rocket trio radioed for a helicopter to take Ash and Misty.

**A/N: haha, kind of a cliff hanger. The next chapter is the final one. Please review! ^_~**


End file.
